Our NICHD CHRCDA, Training Program in Basic and Translational Child Health Research, will be conducted at the University of Colorado Denver Anschutz Medical Campus, School of Medicine, Department of Pediatrics. Our overall Goal for our Scholars is that they will acquire professional skills for productive academic research careers as independent investigators and leaders who will make significant impacts in Child Health Research. We will meet this goal with two aims: 1) we will provide the highest quality, personally designed training and career development opportunities focused in basic science research; 2) we will provide training experiences that will educate the Scholars in multidisciplinary, integrated, team science required for translation of basic discoveries into opportunities to help solve, preempt, and prevent major problems in child health. Our OVERALL GOAL is that after their training, our Scholars will have acquired the professional skills for productive academic research careers as independent investigators and will have the leadership capacity to make significant impacts in the field of Child Health Research, particularly in helping to make basic discoveries that then can be translated into improved clinical practice that benefits the health of children. To achieve these objectives and goal: 1. We will create leadership and training program structure that will establish through direction (steering committee) and guidance (advisory committee): rigorous criteria and processes for: recruitment of scholars, research mentors, and individual scholar advisory committees; required attributes and specific activities of research and career development training; evaluation of all aspects of the program 2. We will identify, recruit, and enlist potential Scholars from the most exceptional pediatric residents, subspecialty residents (fellows), and junior faculty with strong academic records who are highly motivated and committed to establishing an independent basic science research-oriented career in academic pediatrics. 3. We will place Scholars into basic and translational science research mentored relationships with our nationally-renowned, outstanding research faculty, who are recognized as experts in their fields with proven records of excellence in research training and career development of young investigators. 4. We will involve the Scholars in a broad array of research and career development opportunities that encompass the spectrum of modern techniques needed for basic and translational science research. 5. We will develop excellently mentored, flexible, scholar-oriented, rigorous, and challenging Career Development and Education Programs with high standards for expected accomplishments and development of creative independent thinking, excellent science communication skills, and responsible professional conduct; on-going mentorship will help to ensure successful transition to research independence. 6. We will develop an Evaluation Program that will ensure, through frequent, rigorous review of scholar and faculty accomplishments, the success of the program and needs to improve and/or meet new research and training requirements and new challenges in the field of child health research.